When We Were Young
by hotvause14
Summary: The beginning of Alex and Piper's relationship. Taking the story Orange is The New Black provided and adding my own twist. Once I reach a certain point in this story I will be completely straying from the story line. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Piper Chapman walked into her favorite bar on a chilly April evening and prayed to all that was holy she got this job. She needed this job; she couldn't stand to ask her parents for anymore money. So she made her way to the bar with fake confidence and patiently waited for the bartender to make his way to her.

"Hey, you, Laura Ingalls Wilder. We're escaping America before the apocalypse, wanna come?" Piper turned her head towards the voice and was met with stunning green eyes. "Sorry?" She sputtered out, and before she had time to be embarrassed the bartender was walking towards her. "What can I get for you?" Piper turned reluctantly away from the brunette and faced the bar.

"Hi! I was wondering if you were hiring?"

"No, sorry" He replied lamely

"Well can I leave this with you?" She asked, holding out her application.

He sighed, seeming annoyed, "Honestly, it's just going to end up in a drawer somewhere." He said, turning his back to Piper.

"Okay," She muttered, turning to cast a quick glance back to the brunette, not wanting to leave just yet. "Can I get a margarita then?"

The bartenders face lit up, "Now that I can do!" he said, turning to go make her drink. Piper sat back and waited.

"It's a bit cold out for a margarita, don't ya think?" Piper turned and was once again met with piercing green eyes that she had to look up to meet. The woman was tall, taller than Piper that was for sure. She had long black hair that was partially pulled up, showing off her blue streaks. She wore black librarian glasses, and she had at least three visible tattoos. She was hot. Piper was pulled out of her trance when she spoke again. " Let's see this," she said as she plucked Piper's application out of her hand. "Steve's Greek Cuisine? Le Grande Fromage?" She chuckled, "Bullshit, bullshit, you need a lesson in fudging a resume." Piper could feel her cheeks getting red. "Do you work her?" She stammered, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Piper went to say something but was once again cut off by the tall brunette. "Manager, Polly Harper." She laughed again, "No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge, who is that really?" Piper couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her lips, "It's my friend." The tall women laughed, "You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you?"

Piper shook her head no. "So, Piper Chapman, a Smith grad with excellent listening skills and passionate about making diners feel good. Sounds kind of dirty."

Before Piper could say anything the bartender came over with her drink. "My tab." She told him, and before Piper could interject, the woman continued talking. "Safe, clean and careful when handling food and drink." She read off as Piper's cheeks grew warmer. "Give me that!" She protested, reaching for her application. The woman laughed. "I like that in a woman, what else do I need to know about you?" Piper looked at her and could feel her curiosity rising.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Alex."

"And what do you do, Alex? Besides makes fun of strangers in bars?" Piper asked, batting her eyelashes. Alex took a sip of her drink. "I work for an international drug cartel." She deadpanned. Piper didn't know if she should take her seriously or not, so she laughed, and was relieved when Alex laughed too. "So, Ms. Chapman, do you care to join me and my friends, I might even be able to promise a few more margarita's, if you're lucky, that is."

Piper thought for a moment, she had never been with a girl before, but she also never identified as completely straight, and Alex was hot, and she was definitely into her, so why not?

"I think I'm feeling pretty lucky." Piper said, knocking back the rest of her drink and following Alex to her table.

The second time they saw each other was completely unplanned, which was to be expected seeing as after that night in the bar they didn't exchange phone numbers. Piper was just left with the promise that Alex would see her soon. It had been three weeks since that night and Piper was beginning to forget about Alex.

"Pipes, don't freak out but there's a secretary with tattoos that's totally eye fucking you in the corner of the bar." Her friend Polly whispered. Piper looked over to where Polly was looking and tried to hide her smile when she saw who it was. "I'll be right back." She said to Polly without looking back, making her way towards Alex, who was pretending not to notice her. She snuggled up to her side and put her mouth towards her ear. "Hi." Alex turned and smiled down at her. "Oh, hey. I didn't see ya there." She laughed. Piper rolled her eyes and looked Alex up and down. "You look hot tonight." She purred. "You don't look half bad yourself, are you drunk?" Alex asked, concern flashing across her face quickly. "I'm not sober that's for sure. You said you would see me again!" Piper whined. Alex placed her hand on Piper's hip, bringing her closer. "And would you look at that, I did!" Piper stomped her foot, "You didn't know I was going to be here tonight!" Alex actually laughed out loud at this. "It's the bar you tried applying to, clearly you come here often, and it's dollar margarita night. I knew you'd be here, kid"

Before Piper could say anything, Polly came stomping over. "Pipes, what the fuck? You can't just walk away and leave me there looking like a total idiot! You're supposed to play wing women tonight!" Polly paused, "Who the fuck is this?" She asked looking Alex up and down. "This is Alex, and I'm going home with her tonight." Piper stated with confidence. Alex didn't say anything, but she squeezed Pipers hip and pulled her a little bit closer. "Uh, Pipes, can I talk to you for a sec?" Polly asked. Piper rolled her eyes but nodded and took a few steps towards Polly. "What the fuck? You're lesbian now?" Piper sighed.

"Polly you know how I feel about labeling people."

"Oh cry me a river, when were you planning on telling me that you're a carpet muncher now?"

"Polly!"

"Sorry, sorry! But seriously, what the fuck?"

Piper threw another glance at Alex and felt her heart rate pick up when she winked at her. "I don't know, you know I've always been out there. I like hot people. And Alex is hot, and she's really into me, and I like it, so I figured why not give it a shot?" Polly rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine, but you owe me Pipes! You were supposed to be my wing woman tonight!" Piper laughed as she walked away, "You'll be fine, you don't need a wing woman!"

"All good?" Alex asked her, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Ya, great actually." Piper smirked.

"Well Ms. Chapman, I think it's time I bought you a margarita!"

One margarita turned into two, and two turned into three. And next thing she knew she was in the back of a cab with her head in Alex's lap. "Oh I'm so drunk, Alex." She moaned. "I know you are, kid. You're not going to get sick on me, are you?" She asked while brushing some stray hair off Piper's forehead. She shook her head no, but was starting to question if that was a lie. "Hang tight kid, were almost there." Alex whispered.

True to her word, five minutes later they pulled in front of her apartment. Alex threw the cab driver a wad of cash and told him to keep the change. She carefully helped Piper out of the cab and up the steps and propped her against her arm when she unlocked the door. Piper immediately walked herself in and plopped down on the couch. "This place is amazing." She breathed out while taking a look around the house. "Thanks," Alex smiled at her, "You seem to be feeling better." Piper nodded, "Car rides usually make me more sick when I'm drunk." Alex laughed and walked over and sat down next to Piper. "I think that goes for everyone, kid." Piper smiled, "I like when you call me that. It doesn't sound condensing, I like it." Alex smiled and scooted closer to her. "Well, I'm glad you like my nickname for you, kid." She teased, resting her hand on Piper's thigh. "So tell me Piper, why was your friend Holly all shook up about you being with a woman tonight, experimenting are we?" Piper laughed and moved so she was straddling Alex. It was a bold move, and alcohol definitely played its part. "I'm not straight, and I'm not gay. I like hot people. And you, Alex, are hot." Piper said into her ear, grinding herself into Alex's lap. "I think someone had one too many margarita's" Alex laughed, trying to take back the control.

Piper leaned down, eyes darting back and forth between Alex's lips and her eyes. Just as she was about to kiss her, Alex picked her up and started carrying her back towards what Piper assumed was the bedroom. "Are you sure Piper, I don't want to take advantage of you." Alex said as she laid her down on the bed. Piper stared deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of dishonesty. And when she didn't see any, she grabbed Alex by the back of her neck and pulled her down to her.

It was like fireworks when their lips met. Alex had soft lips that glided so easily over Piper's, it was making her whole body hum with anticipation. She gasped when Alex bit down on her lip and slipped her tongue inside her mouth. They fought for dominance until Alex lost her patience and pulled back. "Quit fighting me Piper, tonight's about you." Piper just nodded, and felt her nerves grow as Alex started tugging at her jeans. "Relax," Alex murmured as she slipped Piper's shirt over her head. "I'm going to make you feel good." Piper just nodded her head watched as Alex stripped down to her bra and underwear, moaning at the sight of her. Alex started kissing and nipping at her neck, slowly working her way down. She got to Piper's bra and quickly pushed it up. Piper didn't even have time to feel embarrassed because next thing she knew Alex had her nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it until it got hard. Piper arched into her, wanting more. Alex kept sucking, reaching her hand up to knead her other breast. Piper could feel the heat between her legs growing, she lifted her pelvis up, trying to make contact with Alex's thigh, only to be pushed back down by Alex. "Eager, are we?" She asked, lifting her head from Piper's chest. Piper only nodded, not able to form words. Alex chuckled and started working her way down, swirling her tongue in Piper's belly button and licking her way back up. Repeating the action when Piper moaned. After enough teasing Alex finally made her way down to where Piper wanted her. She gently spread her legs open and placed a soft kiss to Piper's inner thighs, trying to hold back a laugh when Piper let out a loud moan. "You sure, Pipes?" She asked one more time. "Positive." Piper breathed out. That was all Alex needed to hear. She bent down and took one long stroke with her tongue, moaning at her sweet taste. She teased Piper's entrance, circling it with her tongue and just barely entering her, only to take it out again. She made her way back up to Piper's clit, circling around it, and then sucking it into her mouth. Piper grabbed her by the hair, "Fuck, Alex." She moaned. She continued sucking her clit and slowly entered her with one finger, slowly pumping in and out until Piper was crying for more. Without warning Alex removed her fingers and stuck her tongue deep into Piper, and rubber her clit with her hand. "I'm coming, Alex, fuck." Piper cried out. Alex welcomed the warm gush of wetness and continued working her tongue until she no longer felt Piper contracting around her. She wiped her mouth and crawled back up the bed, laying her head near Piper's. "So? How was your first time with a woman?" She asked cockily. Piper was still breathing heavily and rolled her eyes. "Awful." She deadpanned. Alex laughed and pulled Piper close to her, kissing her neck. "I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me." Alex laughed, Piper just smiled and sat up, moving over to straddle Alex when she went flying off the bed.

Next thing she knew she was being hit in the face, Alex was yelling. Something about Silver? And the offender was thrown off of her. "Piper, are you okay?" Piper just shook her head, there was something warm on her face and it was coming from her nose. "Great Sylvie, I think you broke her nose!"

"Oh, fuck you Alex! Get her out!"

Piper reached up for Alex, only to be thrown backwards a second later by a forceful shove.

"Sylvie just go! I'll get her out."

The girl stormed off and Piper gingerly sat up, cupping her nose.

"Here" Alex said softly, handing her a towel. Piper snatched it and held it gingerly to her face. "It would have been nice to know you had a girlfriend before I threw myself at you!" Piper seethed, still slightly drunk. "Pipes, I can explain." Alex started. "No, hand me my phone please, I need to call Polly." Alex hesitated at first, but reluctantly walked over to her dress and picked up Piper's phone. "It's complicated Piper, I promise you I wasn't just using you." Piper stood up and wrapped the sheets around her body, snatching the phone from Alex's hand.

"Fuck you."

The third time they saw each other it was intentional, at least on Piper's end. She had been thinking about Alex non stop ever since that night. The way she felt, the way she made Piper feel. Everything. Piper knew she had to see her again.

And that's how she found herself sitting at a crowded bar, alone, shooting glances at Alex and her girlfriend every few minutes. She was laughing, and she seemed happy. But the more she looked, the more she convinced herself that was leaning away from Sylvie's touch, or rolling her eyes when Sylvie started hanging on her. Maybe Alex was being truthful when she said things were complicated.

She watched as Alex excused herself to get up and go to the bathroom. Knowing this was her only shot, she carefully got up and followed Alex a few steps behind, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. But as she stood behind Alex, everything went out the window.

"Hi" She breathed out, hoping she sounded casual. Alex spun around and her face lit up with surprise. "Hey!, what are you doing here?" Fuck. Piper didn't have a legitimate excuse for being there. She quickly scanned the posters hung up in the bathroom. "I heard about the burlesque show." She offered lamely, "What about you?" Alex laughed. "My friend Rachel's in it." Piper nodded, not knowing where to go from there. "Look, I'm sorry about that night. I meant it when I said things were complicated. I'm new to this whole relationship thing. I don't know the rules." Piper took a step closer to Alex. "Well that's the problem, rules aren't any fun."

The bathroom door swung open, making them both aware of how close they were to each other. Piper looked at Alex and made her move. "Look, I'm not one to stop true love. If that's your future wide out there, then by all means, stop me. But you pursued me, and I liked it. I've never. I've never felt. I've never thought of myself as a sexual person, but ever since you, and that night," Piper leaned in close to Alex's ear, spilling out hot breath when she talked. "I want to taste what you taste like" Piper leaned back, gaging Alex's reaction, and she felt her heart rate pick up when Alex slowly leaned forward, placing her hands on her cheeks, and kissed her slowly.

The kiss got heated quickly, and Alex pulled her into the empty stall shutting and locking the door behind her. Alex looked at her with such desire that Piper could feel her arousal beginning to pool in her underwear. Next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall. Alex's lips were attached to her neck, and her knee was in between her thighs. She was everywhere, and it felt so good. But she had other plans.

"No" Piper breathed out, pushing Alex to the other side of the stall. "It's your turn." Alex smirked as Piper reached down to unbutton her jeans, not breaking eye contact as she pulled them down. Piper stood back up and looked for any hesitation in Alex's eyes. But she saw none. She leant forward and placed her lips roughly against Alex's lips, working her way down to her neck, being careful not to leave any bite marks. Then she worked her way down to Alex's breasts, lifting her shirt up and pulling her black lace bra with it. She slowly took one of Alex's nipples in her mouth and swirled her tongue around, just like Alex did with her. She was satisfied when she heard a moan. So she moved over to the other breast, repeating the same motion. "Fuck, Pipes. As good as that feels we're kinda pressed on time." Nerves fluttered in Piper's stomach, she didn't know what she was doing, she didn't think she would get this far. And as if Alex read her mind , she gently tugged on her hair signaling her to look up. "Relax, just think about what you like." Piper nodded and looked back down. A black lacy thong covered Alex's sex, and Piper hesitantly leaned forward and placed her tongue flat against it. Alex moaned in response, giving Piper more confidence. So she pulled down Alex's thong and took a long stroke of her hot sex and nearly moaned at the taste. It was sweet but musky, and something else she couldn't quite figure out. She continued taking long strokes, paying attention to Alex's breathing, and once it started becoming more shallow, she worked her way up to Alex's clit. First flicking it with her tongue, before taking the whole thing in her mouth. "Fuck Piper. Don't stop baby." Alex moaned out. Piper continued swirling her tongue around Alex's swollen clit, and she brought two fingers up and easily entered Alex, gliding in and out until she felt her walls tighten around her fingers. "Oh, fuck." Alex breathed out.

Piper stood up and licked her two fingers. Never breaking eye contact with Alex. "Come back with me. There's a back door, no one will see you leave. I know you want this as much as I do, Alex." Piper pleaded. And before Alex could answer they heard the bathroom door open. "Alex? Are you in here?" Sylvie called out

Piper held her breath, waiting to see what Alex would do. "Alex?"

But Alex didn't budge, she just stared at Piper with a far off look in her eyes, and when the bathroom door shut she grabbed Piper's hand.

"Do you know the way to the back door?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the follows and favorites. I really hope you enjoy the story , this is one of my first serious fanfics and I'd appreciate any reviews telling me what I can do to better this story! Read and enjoy!_

Piper was curled on her couch in her and Polly's apartment reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

"Pol, can you get that? I'm at a really good part, the sister's about to die!" Piper shouted towards the direction of Polly's room.

She heard Polly marching towards the door, muttering something about a 'lazy lesbian' and tried to stifle her laugh at Polly's dramatic antics.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me." Polly said, slamming the door and marching over to where Piper was sitting. "Special fucking delivery for Ms. Chapman." She said, rolling her eyes, thrusting a huge bouquet of white roses and a package in her face and stomping back to her room, muttering that she doesn't even get a single rose when Pete comes.

Piper rolled her eyes again and smiled down at her roses. She then opened the package and pulled out a stunning black dress along with a note.

 _I think it's time we went on a proper date, Ms. Chapman. Put this on and I'll see you at seven._

It was signed with a little heart colored in and an A.

Piper couldn't suppress her smile. It had been a couple of weeks since Alex went home with her from the bar, and left Sylvie. And exactly two weeks since Sylvie officially moved out of Alex's apartments. They had been seeing each other whenever they could, but it was always just sex.

And now Alex wanted to take her on a date and she was overly giddy.

She looked over at the clock and jumped up when she saw it was five and rushed towards the shower, she wanted to look perfect for their first date.

 **...**

She heard a knock on the door as she was putting in her last earring.

"Pol!" She shouted, hoping she got the message.

"Ya, ya.." She heard Polly mutter while swinging open the door.

"Wow, who would have thought you know how to dress up, supercunt!"

"Thanks, Holly" She heard Alex shoot back.

She made her way towards the front door before they could continue fighting, and stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex.

Her hair was perfectly curled, and her blue streaks were blended in perfectly. She was wearing a black dress that was similar to her own that fit her body like a glove. She looked amazing.

"Hey." Piper breathed out.

Alex's eyes snapped over to her and her whole face lit up. "Hey kid, you look great."

Piper blushed and smiled. "So do you."

"Oh for fucks sake, go! Before I hurl rainbow all over you lesbians." Polly yelled, pushing Piper towards the door.

Alex took Piper's hand and led her towards the car, where she opened Piper's door for her. Piper smiled at her and went to get in the car but Alex catches her arm and pulls her back up. She pushed a lock of blonde hair behind Piper's ear and smiled. "You really do look beautiful tonight." She said before pressing her lips to Pipers. When she pulled away Piper went to kiss her again. "Later, kid. We have plans, let's go."

Alex took her to an upscale Italian place in lower Manhattan, but that wasn't the best part. She paid to have the entire place shut down, so they were the only diners in the place. There were candles lit up at every table and romantic music playing and it was absolutely perfect.

Alex ordered the chef's special for both of them and a bottle of champagne for the table. When she was down ordering she smiled at Piper.

"Who would have thought that we'd end up here, huh kid?"

Piper smiled and reached over and took Alex's hand.

"I'm really glad that we are."

After dinner, Alex took her for a walk in central park. The air was warm, and Piper had a light buzz from the champagne they drank at dinner. Piper was perfectly content. She was leaning against Alex, and was just getting ready to kiss her when Alex pulled away.

"I have to tell you something, Pipes." Alex said, fidgeting with her glasses. Something she did when she was nervous.

"What is it? It's Sylvie, isn't it?" Piper said, drooping her shoulders and taking a step back from Alex.

Alex laughed and pulled Piper back into her arms. "No, it isn't Sylvie babe, relax." Alex said, rubbing her hands up and down Pipers arms. "Do you remember when we first met and I told you I worked for an international drug cartel?"

Piper looked at her and nodded, raising an eyebrow, urging Alex to continue.

"Well, I wasn't lying." Alex said bluntly. "I want to be honest with you Pipes, I don't want to keep anything from you because I really care for you. But if that's going to be an issue than we should probably cut this off now."

Piper paused, thinking this over. She knew she didn't want to leave Alex. But she also knew that what she was doing was illegal, and she didn't want to get in trouble. She looked up at Alex and saw the worry in her eyes. She didn't want to lose Piper just as much as Piper didn't want to lose her.

"Okay." Piper said calmly.

"Okay?"

"That's okay as long as I don't have to be involved at all. I don't want to know about anything that's going on."

Alex smiled and took her face in her hands and kissed her fiercely. "Not a problem, kid."

 **...**

It had been a couple months since that day in central park, and things had been going great. Piper was unofficially living in Alex's upscale apartment with her, and from the amount of money Alex had been bringing in, Piper could only guess that meant she was doing well in her job. They were living in a perfect little bubble.

Piper was currently making hot chocolate waiting for Alex to get home from a meeting. A huge snow storm had come in early in the morning and the whole city was practically shut down. Alex called her an hour ago telling her she had to walk the fifteen blocks home because not a single taxi service was running.

Piper was suddenly struck with a thought and ran to their bedroom to change into warm clothes and a winter coat and made her way outside with two travel mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

She only had to wait fifteen minutes before she saw Alex rounding the corner towards their apartment. She tried not to laugh at Alex attempting to briskly walk through three feet of snow. As she got closer, Piper picked up a handful of snow and packed it together, hurling it in Alex's direction, hitting her square in the chest.

"What the fuck?" Alex looked up and her eyes met Piper.

"What the fuck are you doing out here, Piper? It's fucking freezing!"

Piper just giggled and threw another snowball in Alex's direction before running and hiding behind a parked car. She heard Alex shuffling around looking for her and then it got silent. She was just peeking her head over the car to find her when she was tackled down into the snow.

"Who do you think you're kidding, Pipes? Trying to start a war with me?"

Piper giggled as Alex had her pinned to the ground, the streetlights illuminating their faces and the snow falling down around them. Piper stuck her tongue out trying in vain to catch the snowflakes that were falling.

Alex laughed at her attempt, before abruptly stopping and staring at Piper with a serious expression on her face.

"What?" Piper Giggled.

"I love you." She whispered down to Piper.

Piper felt her heart leap into her throat at Alex's sentiment. That was the first time either one of them had said that. And the way Alex was looking at her, she knew she meant it. She had never felt so genuinely loved in her entire life. Alex made her feel special. Alex made her feel loved. Alex took care of her. Alex was all she could have ever asked for.

Piper reached her hands up and cupped Alex's cheeks and looked deep into her green eyes. "I love you too, Alex." She breathed out.

Alex smiled and leaned down, kissing Piper with such passion she could feel the heat building in between her legs. Piper tangled her hands into Alex's long black hair, craving more.

And as if Alex read her mind, she suddenly lifted Piper's shirt, placing open mouthed kisses to her torso, working her way up towards Pipers bra. Piper gasped at the sudden coldness on her back, making her suddenly aware that they were outside in the middle of the street.

"Alex, we can't" Piper gasped, trying to push Alex off of her.

This only seemed to encourage Alex. She worked her way up to Piper's ear, sucking her earlobe into her mouth before whispering with hot breath, "I think you're forgetting that I know what it takes to make you come, Piper. This will be fast."

Piper couldn't even argue as Alex slid her hand down into her pants, rubbing Piper through her underwear, before slipping beneath the underwear, and gliding her finger through Piper's wetness before roughly pushing two fingers into Piper, pumping at a fast pace.

Piper grasped Alex by her hair, pulling her down for a rough kiss. Alex didn't break tempo once. She moved her lips away from Piper, moving towards her neck, sucking the sensitive skin behind her ear. She could tell Piper was close by the noises that were coming out of her mouth, and the way she was scrunching her eyes together. Alex put her lips close to Piper's ear, "Come for me."

And on cue, Piper felt herself let go, clenching around Alex's fingers.

Once Alex removed her fingers, Piper suddenly realized how cold she was, her shirt was completely soaked through along with her pants.

Alex seemed to read her mind and lifted herself off of Piper, reaching down to scoop Piper in her arms like she was a baby.

"Let's get you a nice hot shower, kid."

Piper just nodded her head against Alex's shoulder, suddenly exhausted.

 **...**

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Alex started a shower for Piper, waiting five minutes before joining her, where Piper returned the favor to Alex, three different times until they were both too spent and decided to call it an early night.

"Alex?" Piper asked as they were crawling into bed.

"What, babe?"

"Did you mean it?" Piper asked quietly

Alex didn't answer right away. And Piper wondered if she knew what she was talking about. But then Alex rolled over in bed and pulled Piper into her, placing a kiss to her temple.

"I've known from the second I met you that you would be different, kid. I've known since our first date that I loved you. I meant it with everything in me, Pipes. I really do love you."

Piper smiled into Alex's chest.

"I love you too, Al. So much."

 **...**

It was a couple days later and Piper was getting ready to go meet Alex at the bar.

Alex had business to do tonight. And while Piper hated getting involved in that, it was their anniversary and Alex insisted business wouldn't take long and that they could celebrate afterwards, So Piper agreed to go.

She walked into the bar and looked around for the familiar long black hair, and huffed in frustration when she couldn't spot Alex right away. So she slumped herself into a seat at the bar and ordered a jack and coke to hold her over.

An hour and five jack and cokes later, Piper was pissed. She was still sitting alone at the bar and Alex had ignored five of her texts. She was just about to stand up and leave when she spotted a familiar flash of black and blue.

"Alex." She whispers out. Half angry, half relieved.

She starts walking towards her, but stops dead in her tracks when she watches a sleazy red head sling her arm around Alex's waist. And she can feel her eyes well up when she watches Alex lean into the red heads touch. Just like she would if it were Piper standing there.

Piper just stands there and stares for a minute, unsure of what to do, when she is suddenly overcome with rage.

She slams back the rest of her drink and proceeds to march over to Alex and the whore she's with and wedges herself between them.

"Happy fucking anniversary." She sneers in Alex's face. Slamming down the card she brought on the bar in front of them. And before Alex can even say anything, Piper turns on her feet and marches out of the bar.

 **...**

She doesn't know where to go. Polly's been pissed at her since she moved in with Alex, and she doesn't want to go home because she knows Alex will eventually show up there.

So she walks, with nowhere to go. But she's filled with rage. Alex just told her that she fucking loved her three days ago and then she's wrapped up in some floozies arms on their anniversary? What the fuck?

She's brought out of her thought by her phone ringing. She doesn't even bother to check. She knows its Alex probably calling with some lame ass excuse that Piper doesn't want to hear. So she keeps walking.

She walks until her feet are numb and her body is blue from the cold when she finally decides to hail a cab back to the apartment. Once she gets into the cab she pulls out her phone and turns it back on. She has fifteen missed calls from Alex and one text. Alex never texts her, so she knows she must be pissed.

ALEX: Babe, where are you, I'll come get you. I'm worried.

Piper felt a twinge of guilt before it was replaced by anger. Like fuck she cared. She probably sent that after she finished fucking the red head. Fuck her.

When the cab pulled up, Piper threw a wad of cash at the driver and told him to keep the change and made her way up the steps to her home. She was nearly bombarded when she opened the door.

"Where the fuck have you been? I was getting ready to call the fucking police! Jesus Pipes, you look freezing. Let me get the shower going." Alex said, throwing her hands around while she rambled.

Piper just stood there, staring at Alex, waiting for her to finish.

"I looked all over town for you! I called you a million times. What the fuck was that in the bar?"

Piper snapped at this. "What the fuck was that? What the fuck were you doing, Alex! I waited at the fucking bar for an hour while you were all wrapped up with some cheap red head! On our fucking anniversary! Why the fuck did you insist on meeting me there? So I could watch you with your new fucking girlfriend? Is that your fucked up way of breaking up with me?" Piper yelled at Alex.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex screamed, "That's my fucking job Piper! How the fuck else am I supposed to get new mules? I told you I had to fucking work for a bit. What? Do you think my job is just to go get drunk at a bar and bring home a shit ton of cash? Fuck no."

Piper could feel herself snapping as Alex yelled back at her. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Alex was supposed to apologize and they were supposed to have hot sex for the rest of the night.

"Is that what I was? Just another fucking drug mule? Did you see me and think 'Oh look at that ditzy blonde, a couple drinks and some flirting I bet I can convince her to carry drugs across the world. But then did you decide that I was too good of a lay so you'd keep me around?" Piper spit back.

Alex opened and closed her mouth a couple times, dumbfounded. "Fuck you." She spat at Piper before storming back to her office, slamming the door behind her.

Piper knew she had stepped over the line the second the words left her mouth. But she couldn't help it. She was a hot head and she hated that Alex didn't apologize to her and made it seem like this was all her fault.

But it wasn't her fault. Alex was the one who was in the wrong. Not her. So she walked back to the bedroom, changed her clothes and climbed into bed. Alex would come in in a little bit and tell her how sorry she was and everything would be okay again. That's how it always went.

But when Piper woke up the next morning, Alex was not in bed. In fact, her side of the bed remained untouched, as if Alex hadn't been to bed at all last night.

So Piper got up, slipped on her robe and walked towards the sound of Alex furiously typing away in her office.

"Al?" Piper said, gently opening the door.

Alex didn't turn to face her like she normally did. In fact she didn't even acknowledge Piper at all.

"Al, baby. Have you been working all night? You need to get some sleep."

Alex whipped around in her chair, her eyes were tired, but they were angry.

"Is that really what you think of me Piper? That I picked you up in hopes of becoming a drug mule? That I would cheat on you the day of our anniversary knowing you were going to be in that very same bar?"

"I didn't know what to think Alex. All I know is I saw you wrapped up in some other girls arms and I was pissed. I've never seen you work before. I had no idea that's how you got mules. What was I supposed to think when I saw that?"

Alex slumped down in her chair, rubbing her hands tiredly over her face.

"No. You're right." She sighed, "You had every right to react the way that you did last night. Just, when you didn't come home and I couldn't get ahold of you and I was scared that you left for good. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry"

Piper smiled and walked over and sat on Alex's lap, slinging her arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said those things to you last night. I didn't mean them. I just don't share well."

Alex smirked and pressed a kiss to Piper's temple.

"I'll tone down the flirting, deal?"

Piper smiled and kissed Alex on the lips.

"Deal."

"And if I'm not mistaken, I do believe we have an anniversary to make up for." Alex said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Piper smirked and pressed her lips to Alex's once more.

"I believe you're right."

 _AN: Hey guys! I'm not really happy with this chapter. It's really just a little filler before I jump into them traveling, which will be the next chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think or what I need to fix or just your general input! Let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I so appreciate all the positive feedback! This chapter will start out in Alex's point of view and through out the rest of the story it will jump around between the two! But it will always be clear whose point of view it is. Enjoy!_

...

Alex opened her eyes as rays of sunshine peeking through the curtains hit her face. She stifled a yawn and rolled over so she was facing Piper, who was snoring softly.

Alex was still in awe that something so beautiful and kind was all hers. She was thankful for Piper every single day. But it was the mornings where it really hit her. When Piper had her guard down, and she was snoring lightly. Not a drop of makeup on her face and her blonde hair sprawled out in every direction, that's when Piper was most beautiful to her. And that's when Alex felt the most lucky.

But this morning, she felt anything but lucky.

She had been doing really well with work. Turns out she was fucking brilliant at importing and selling large amounts of heroin. She was moving higher and higher up in the ranks.

But the higher up she moved, the more responsibility she had. Kubra no longer wanted her just working in the states, he wanted her doing bigger and better things. And bigger and better things didn't just happen in the states, they happened all over the world. At least, that's what Kubra said right before he told her she needed to travel to Greece for three weeks.

Three weeks in a foreign country. It was a test for her, to see if she could handle the responsibility and the work load, which Alex knew would be no problem.

Her only problem was laying next to her in bed snoring.

Alex and Piper have never been away from each other for more than a couple of days, and now they had to go three weeks, cold turkey.

Piper hadn't taken the news well. She cried when Alex told her. But she said ultimately that she understood, and that they would get through it.

And that's why Alex loved her. Because Piper understood every aspect of her, she knew her inside and out, all her flaws, all her secrets, yet Piper still loved her. And no matter how hard she tried, Alex could never seem to understand why, but she prayed to whatever god was listening that Piper never stopped loving her, because Alex knew she would never stop loving Piper.

...

Thirty minutes later, Piper finally started to stir. She was always a late riser, which Alex loved, because it gave her time to watch her sleeping beauty.

"Good morning, baby." Alex whispered into Piper's ear, pulling her to her chest.

Piper groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, snuggling herself into Alex's chest.

"I don't know how I'm going to wake up without you for three weeks" Piper said quietly.

Alex sighed and squeezed Piper closer to her, moving her blonde hair behind her shoulder so she could kiss her neck.

"Me either, kid." Alex mumbled against her skin, laughing when Piper angled her head so Alex had better access to her neck. "Oh, is that what you want?" Alex laughed.

"No." Piper said harshly, flipping them suddenly so she was on top. "I want you." She breathed hotly into Alex's ear before roughly sucking the skin directly below her ear into her mouth, hard.

"Fuck, Pipes." Alex moaned out. Not used to Piper being so aggressive.

But Piper just kept sucking, marking her territory.

"I want all those fucking mules to know you're mine, Alex." Piper breathed out, low and demanding, sliding her hand up Alex's thigh.

Alex nodded her head. "You don't have to worry babe, I'm all yours."

Piper seemed satisfied with the answer, and she slid her hand into Alex's underwear, circling her entrance lazily.

"Quit fucking teasing me, Piper."

"Someone's impatient." Piper mocked back, sitting up so she could pull off Alex's underwear completely.

"Who would have thought Alex Vause would be a beggar." Piper teased, before leaning down to take a long lick between Alex's folds. Not even giving Alex a chance to fire back.

Alex was just about to come when there was a knock at door.

"What the fuck?" Alex exclaimed, going to sit up, but was surprised when Piper pushed her back down, sucking her clit hard into her mouth.

"Holy, fuck. Piper." Alex yelled out.

Piper just smiled up at her. "You might wanna get the door."

"Fuck." Alex whispered. Still coming down from her orgasm. "Can you please get it babe."

Piper playfully rolled her eyes before placing a sweet kiss on Alex's lips.

"Anything for you babe." She said, while pulling on her robe and walking towards the door.

Alex watched as Piper looked into the peephole and stepped back with a confused look on her face before she cautiously opened the door.

"Well, you are definitely not Alex."

Alex sat up quickly upon hearing that voice. "Fuck."

...

Piper opened the door and was greeted by an older looking brunette who looked vaguely familiar.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Well you are definitely not Alex." Women said, looking her up down.

"No, I'm her girlfriend, but I can grab her if you'd like? Are you a friend of hers?"

The women laughed. "Tell her Diane is here."

Piper's eyes grew at this comment.

"Oh my gosh, please come in." Piper said ushering her in. "I'll uhm, I'll go grab Alex for you." Piper said, hurrying towards the bedroom.

"Alex!" Piper hissed.

"I know, I know. I told her not to come!" Alex said, throwing on any clothes she could find.

"This isn't how I'm supposed to meet your mom, Al!" Piper whined.

Alex huffed in aggravation, "Look Pipes, I didn't plan on her coming today. I asked her not too, I told her it would be too hectic with me leaving tomorrow. But my mothers stubborn, where do you think I get it from? But I know that if she see's in you what I do, she's going to love you. Bathrobe and all." Alex said, tugging Piper close to her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Relax babe. Let's go get this over with."

...

Alex walked out of their bedroom with Piper trailing closely behind her. She sighed when she saw Diane crouched down by her bookcase, likely planning which books to borrow next.

Alex loved her mother, she truly did. One of the reasons she loved working for the cartel so much was because she could provide for her mother. Diane no longer needed to work four different jobs, she could relax and take a break. And knowing that her mom was finally happy, made Alex happy.

But Diane was incredibly nosey, and she had been asking Alex for weeks if she had a girlfriend she didn't know about and why she never brought her around.

It's not that Alex didn't want to introduce Piper to her mother, she really did. She was proud to call Piper hers, and she knew Diane would absolutely love her. But Alex had never felt like this about anyone. Sure, she's had a couple serious relationships in the past, and Sylvie had met her mother. But Piper wasn't Sylvie, and she didn't want to make the same mistakes she did in the past. She was being cautious.

"Ma, I told you I would come visit you when I got back from Greece!" Alex moaned, shuffling over to where her mother was to embrace her.

"Why, so I could wait another three weeks to continue digging for information on what's been up with you. Which I can now see it's the pretty blonde who likes leaving marks on your neck that has you all giddy."

Alex could feel her face heat up at her mothers words, and instinctively moved her hair to cover her neck.

Alex held her hand behind her back for Piper to grab and pulled her forward.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Piper. Piper, this is my mom, Diane."

Piper stepped forward, not letting go of Alex's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, . I've heard so much about you."

Diane laughed and stepped forward, taking Piper's hand and pulling her in for a hug.

"Please kid, call me Diane. And I wish I could say the same about hearing so much about you, but Alex has been tight lipped about you, kiddo." Diane said, shooting Alex a look as she pulled back from Piper, only to place her hands on Piper's cheeks.

"You my dear are gorgeous, I don't know how Alex snagged you up, but she better never let you go."

Piper smiled at Alex before looking back at Diane.

"I hope she never does."

...

Alex smiled as she climbed into bed that night. Diane absolutely loved Piper, and even though Alex never thought for a second that Diane wouldn't like her, it went so much better than Alex could have ever imagined.

They had gone out to lunch and Alex had barely got a word in the whole time because Piper and her mother just wouldn't shut up. And Alex had absolutely loved it.

Before Diane left she gave Piper a hug, promising to come keep her company while Alex was gone, and when she had pulled Alex in for a hug, she whispered in her ear to not fuck things up, and Alex promised that she wouldn't.

And god she hoped she didn't.

Piper slid into bed next to her and smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist.

"Even though it was an awkward introduction, I think today went great."

Alex smiled down at Piper and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "It went great, babe."

Piper smiled, but it faltered and she broke eye contact.

"I don't want you to leave." Piper said quietly.

Alex smiled sadly and sat up, pulling Piper up with her and setting her on her lap.

"I know, baby. I don't want to leave either. But I promise you that I'll call you, or facetime you whenever I can."

Piper just nodded, remaining quiet.

"And I'm going to leave you enough money so you can get groceries or go out with Polly, whatever you want."

Piper shrugged, "You don't have to do that, Alex. I'm picking up extra shifts at the diner so I'm not just sitting her all day."

"I don't get why you work there, I told you I can take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me, Alex! I'm not some housewife! I know how to take care of myself!" Piper snapped. Flinging herself off Alex and mumbling something about a shower.

Alex waited until she heard the water running for five minutes before she stripped down and walked towards the shower to join Piper.

Piper had her back to her when she got in, and Alex could tell by the way her back was moving and the noises she was making that she was crying. Hard.

Alex slipped her arms around Piper's waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I just don't want you to leave. I know I sound childish, but I'm going to miss you so much and I don't, I don't want you to be gone and have more fun without me and then come back and be bored with me." Piper sobbed.

Alex spun her around and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Piper, look at me. Is that what you're afraid of? That I'm going to go and fool around with some girls, and come home and break up with you?" Piper didn't say anything but looked at Alex like a guilty child.

"Do you know what my mom told me today before she left? That I was the happiest that she's ever seen. That you are the best thing to ever happen to me and that I better not fuck it up. She's right Piper! You, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I know I don't say it enough. I know you don't want me to leave tomorrow and honestly I don't either. I'm going to miss you so fucking much, it's tearing me apart. Fuck, Pipes." Alex stopped, suddenly getting emotional.

But it was enough for Piper, she took Alex's face in her hands and kissed her so tenderly that Alex wanted to cry harder, and Alex Vause does not cry.

Piper pulled away and pressed her forehead against Alex's.

"I'm sorry."

Alex kissed her. "We're gonna get through this, kid. I promise."

...

They finally crawled back into bed, and Piper immediately latched onto Alex.

Alex played with Piper's hair absently, and was preparing a mental checklist for tomorrow before she left when Piper spoke.

"Are you going to have to travel more after this?"

Alex nodded. "If things go well, then yes. They want me taking on a bigger work load, but let's not worry about that until the time comes, okay? Let's just focus on the now.

Piper nodded and laid her head on Alex's chest, pulling the comforter up to her chin like a child.

"Will you read, Al?"

Alex laughed. Piper recently became obsessed on Alex reading whatever book she was on out loud until she fell asleep.

Nonetheless, Alex reached over and grabbed her book, opened it up and started reading, brushing Piper's hair with her hands and occasionally leaning down to steal a kiss.

Piper was half asleep when she mumbled something.

"What, babe?" Alex asked, not taking her eyes off her book.

"You're so beautiful." Piper mumbled, before drifting off.

Alex was taken aback. Sure Piper always called her hot or sexy in the heat of the moment, but she never called her beautiful.

She could feel her heart swell, and she knew she was royally fucked. Piper Chapman was going to be the death of her.

"So are you baby. Goodnight, Pipes."

…

Piper woke up the next morning to Alex running her hand up and down her arms.

Piper opened her eyes and smiled sadly at her. "Good morning."

Alex leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, "Morning, babe. Did you sleep okay?"

Piper sat up and propped herself up against the headboard. "Ya, I suppose so."

Alex looked up at her and smiled, knowing this wasn't going to be a fun morning.

"Do you wanna join me in the shower?" Alex asked suggestively.

"No, I'm going to make sure you have everything packed up and make you breakfast. Hurry up an get going if you don't want to be late." Piper said, getting herself up out of the bed and making her way over to the dresser, feeling Alex's eyes on her.

"Pipes,"

"Alex, stop. I understand you have to go, I really do. I'm not mad at you at all. I just am really struggling with it. I'll be fine."

"I won't be."

Piper turned around to face her girlfriend, "Well we're both gonna have to be."

Alex seemed to think for a minute before she got off the bed and walked over to Piper, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Come with me."

Piper froze, thinking she misheard her. "What?"

"I said, come with me. I can get you a plane ticket last minute, I know a guy."

"But won't your boss be mad?" Piper asked

"You're there to keep me company. As long as the work gets done, Kubra doesn't give a fuck whose there."

Piper could feel tears welling in her eyes, "You mean it? You want me to come?"

"Piper, neither one of us can even stand the thought about being away from each other, and I don't know about you but I don't want to find out what it feels like to be away from you that long. Pack your bags, baby. You're going to Greece."

…

 **Hi! So I know I said in the last chapter I would get into the traveling, but I still felt like I needed one more chapter to really set everything up! So I hope you like it, and I promise, the next chapter everything really picks up. Please please please leave reviews, let me know what you think, what you hope to see in this story and any general comments! And im sorry that it's a shorter chapter, im super busy with midterms!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so sorry for the long delay! I had a lot of personal issues going on and then I had finals for school! But im back, please enjoy!**

…

Alex smiled while she watched Piper bounce anxiously next to her. They had just been boarded onto the plane and Piper kept ranting about how much roomier first class was.

"I mean, seriously Al, look at all this leg room!" Piper said with wide eyes.

"Welcome to first class, kid" Alex said while pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Honestly, Alex was surprised that Piper had this much energy in her, because frankly, she was exhausted.

After Alex had told her she could come to Greece with her, Piper had gone into some sort of super human mode. From quickly packing her bag, to finding her passport, letting Polly know that she was leaving town on a last minute vacation, and somehow getting them both out of the apartment on time with food in their stomachs.

Alex was pulled out of her trance to Piper suddenly squeezing her hand and the engine roaring below them.

"I hate take offs." Piper mumbled under her breath with her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Alex smiled and put her arm around her, pulling her into her. "I got you babe. I got you."

…

Alex huffed and threw her bag down, and quietly shut the door so she didn't wake Piper.

Today sucked.

She woke up at three in the morning, in hopes she could finish everything that she needed to do by dinner time so she could come back and spend time with Piper. They had been in Greece for eight days now and Alex had only been able to spend a couple of hours with Piper while she was awake.

Piper, thankfully, was being a trooper. She had no problem doing things by herself. She said she loved being able to explore and that she completely understood that Alex was here for work not play.

But Alex missed her.

And her hopes to be back by dinner tonight didn't go as planned because a fucking mule had to fuck up and Alex had to clean up her mess.

Which is why she was quietly sneaking into their hotel room at 3am.

Alex rounded the corner and stopped when she saw that the bed was perfectly made, and her bikini was laying out on the bed with a little note.

 _I missed you today. Put this on and meet me on the balcony._

Alex could feel herself blushing. Only Piper Chapman could turn her into a puddle of mush.

Alex quickly slipped on her bikini and slid the balcony door open, and smiled at what she saw.

Piper had set up the little table in the corner with champagne and roses, and she was sitting in the hot tub, holding two glasses of champagne.

"You're home!" Piper cried out, setting down the champagne and climbing out quickly and running over to Alex, throwing her arms tightly around her. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too, Pipes. I'm sorry things have been so busy. I don't want you to think I'm neglecting you."

"It's okay baby, I know you're here for work and you're trying to prove yourself."

"You're so amazing, Pipes. I'm so glad you're here with me."

Piper went to reply back to Alex, but they were cut off by her phone's ringtone piercing the air.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Pipes. One minute just give me one minute." Alex said while clumsily getting out of the hot tub and rushing towards her phone, not missing the look of disappointment on her girlfriends face. She quickly answered the phone, not even checking the ID.

"Yeah?"

"Vause, where the fuck are you?"

Fuck. She should have checked the ID. "Fahri, I told you, I don't feel good and I'm exhausted. I took care of the mess, and the mule is currently on the plane back on track. There is no reason for me to be in your room right now going over the details of the shit show that was tonight for the millionth time."

Fahri chuckled. "Well, well, well. Look whose growing some balls. I didn't ask you to come down to my room to discuss, as you put it, 'the shit show that was tonight.' I asked you to come down because after how well you handled things tonight, Kubra wants to talk about expanding your work load, putting you in charge of more territory with less supervision."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. This is good kid. Really good. You're moving up fast, but just remember that this is going to mean more travel and more work. Kubra is trusting you, and he doesn't do that often with people, especially ones who were originally supposed to be a mule."

"I know. I won't disappoint him." Alex said, glancing back towards the door to see if Piper was still out in the hot tub.

"Go ahead and take the next couple days off, see the sights. Keep your phone on you just in case, otherwise you need to be at the meeting Sunday at seven."

"I'll be there."

"Oh and Vasue, next time you want to bail on a meeting so you can fuck your girlfriend, you might want to think of a better excuse than being exhausted. Because next time, there's going to be consequences."

Alex felt her stomach sink a little, "Noted." And after that the line clicked. She exhaled and ran a hand through her hair and then smiled. She had the next couple days off, which meant she could finally spend some time with Piper.

"Babe, guess what, I just got off the phone with-"

Alex stopped mid sentence when she walked into the bedroom and saw that Piper was laying on the bed passed out spread eagle. Alex laughed softly and walked quietly over to the bed and gently sat down and brushed some hair off her girlfriends face. "Pipes, baby wake up."

Piper rolled over and squinted up at Alex and yawned, "What, is everything okay?"

"Yea baby, everything is fine. I actually have the next couple of days off so me and you can spend some time together." Alex said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "But we can plan our day tomorrow, let's get some sleep babe." Alex said, suddenly exhausted. She pulled Piper closer to her and dropped her head on the pillow next to hers. "Night Pipes."

She was answered to Piper's soft snoring.

And she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

…

 **Hi! Im finally back! This was a very short chapter just to get back into the swing of things! Please leave a review and let me know what you think and I promise ill have the next chapter up, twice as long, by Friday!**


End file.
